darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Collins
Sarah Collins (1786-1796) was the youngest child of Joshua and Naomi Collins and sister of Barnabas Collins. Known to be playful and worshipful of her brother, she died from exposure (415). Her death was greatly mourned by all who knew her. Her ghost appeared to David Collins in 1967 (256) and showed him where the secret room in the Collins family mausoleum was (305), and eventually how to escape from it. She also helped Maggie Evans to escape from Barnabas (255-260), and then from Windcliff Sanitarium (294). She also appeared to Sam Evans (260), Willie Loomis (265), Dave Woodard (335), Carolyn Stoddard (348), Julia Hoffman (360), and Barnabas Collins (363). Just before Victoria Winters left for her ordeal in 1795, Sarah confronted Barnabas and said she would not allow him to see her unless he stopped hurting people (364). It was an attempt to contact Sarah that led to the séance (365) that brought Victoria Winters into the time-warp to 1795 to witness the events of the Collins family curse. One day in 1795, Sarah's new governess, Phyllis Wick, was in a carriage accident while on her way to her new job at Collinwood. All with her were killed, but her body was not found. At the same time, Victoria Winters found herself outside Collinwood, having travelled in time from the year 1967 (366). Once Victoria Winters was befriended by the Barnabas and Jeremiah Collins and dressed in suitable clothing for the time, she was introduced to Joshua Collins and hired as the new governess for Sarah (367). Angelique decided to hurt (possibly kill) Sarah by stabbing her doll with three black pins. Sarah, who was with Naomi at the time, screamed in pain and then passed out after yelling "It hurts!" (388). Ben Stokes, figuring Angelique was the cause of Sarah's mysterious illness, searched Angelique's room, but did not find the doll, which was underneath a pillow. Angelique discovered Ben, but then realized she could achieve her goal of getting Barnabas to marry her more easily if she pretended to heal Sarah. She did so, supposedly by brewing a tea, but while Barnabas administered the tea, Angelique removed the pins from the doll (389). After Barnabas' death and return as a vampire, Sarah saw him in the garden from a window and followed him. She eventually entered the Collins mausoleum and became trapped. While waiting for someone to let her out she saw Barnabas enter. She was horrified to see blood on his face and fled in terror, hiding in the cemetery (414). Unfortunately a storm broke at that time and she was drenched, leading to pneumonia from which she died (415). Appearances 255, 256, 258, 260, 264, 276, 278, 281, 292, 294, 297, 305, 306, 310, 314, 315, 321, 325, 326, 327, 331, 332, 335, 336, 344, 348, 360, 361, 363, 364, 366, 389, 399, 413, 414, 415 Gallery 0256.jpg|Sarah Collins and David Collins meet for the first time outside the Old House 0258.jpg|Sarah visits Maggie Evans 260e.jpg|Sarah meets Sam Evans 0260.jpg|Sam draws a picture of Sarah 0294.jpg|Sarah with her very best friend, Maggie Evans 297b.jpg|Sarah visits Maggie at the Evans cottage 305c.jpg|Sarah and David outside the Collins family mausoleum 0314b.jpg|Sarah and Willie Loomis 314kg.jpg 315d.jpg|Sarah and David in the mausoleum secret room 315kl.jpg 321kh.jpg|Sarah outside the Evans cottage 321ki.jpg 321kj.jpg|Sarah and Maggie 321kl.jpg 325c.jpg|Sarah visits David in a dream 326 B.jpg|Sarah shows David the truth in his dream 327kl.jpg|David seeks answers from Sarah 364g.jpg|Sarah and David 366f.jpg|Sarah and her big brother Barnabas meet Victoria Winters in the year 1795 415d.jpg|Sarah dies Background information and notes * Sarah Collins was Sharon Smyth's only role on the show. Category:Characters Category:1795 Characters Category:Present-Day Characters Category:Ghosts